


Aboard My Paper Boat

by WaitingForMy



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Disney Parody, I'm Sorry Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForMy/pseuds/WaitingForMy
Summary: Pennywise had been alone in the sewers for hundreds of years. He was beginning to think no one would ever find him. He certainly didn’t expect the person who found him to be a sassy, curly-haired, teenage girl holding a yearbook. No, that he did not expect.Parody of Moana.





	Aboard My Paper Boat

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I think it works better with Tim Curry's Pennywise, but it works just fine with either one.

Pennywise looked at the intruder incredulously. Then, in a move that was almost as surprising as showing up at all, she began to speak.

“Pennywise, shapeshifter, clown of the bridge and sewer, I am Beverly of-”

“Eater of worlds.”

“What?”

“It’s actually Pennywise, shapeshifter, clown of the bridge and sewer, eater of worlds,” Pennywise explained, then raised a gloved hand in apology. “I interrupted. From the top. Eater of worlds. Go.”

“Uh-” The shook her head as if to clear it. “I am-”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. Sorry. And children. Worlds and children. Both. All! You know, Pennywise is an eater of all. You’re doing great.” He smiled at the girl.

“What? No! I’m here to-”

“Oh, of course, of course! Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Pennywise always has time for his fans.”

The clown took the yearbook from the girls hands and, with the blood of his latest victim, which was still smeared on his gloves, he finger painted _♥ IT_ on the front. He handed it back to the girl, who looked at it in confusion.

“I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero,” Pennywise chuckled.

The girl smacked him with her notebook and grabbed him by his fluffy, red hair.

“You are _not_ my hero,” she growled, “and I’m not here so you can sign my yearbook! I’m here ‘cause you stole the heart of Maturin, and you will board my bike, ride across the town, and put it back!”

At which point there was singing and dancing, Pennywise locked the girl in the sewer, and stole her bike. But there was a little voice in the back of his head, holding him back…

“No,” he said out loud. “I’m not going to Maturin with some kid. I’m going to get my balloon. I’m not Pennywise without my balloon.”

He was halfway out of the sewer when the girl caught up with him, only to trip and fall flat on her face.

“I could watch that all day,” Pennywise told her. “Okay, enjoy the sewer. Penny - out!” And he took off faster on the bike.

“No, stop! Hey!” the girl called after him. “You have to put back the heart!”

But the clown was long gone...that is, until the sewer flooded and washed her right into the basket of her bike.

Pennywise blinked. “Did not see that coming.”

The girl whipped her head around. “I am Beverly of Derry,” she said. “This is _my_ bike, and you will journey to- Ah!”

Pennywise had picked her up and tossed her off the bike, only for the sewer to put her back.

“I am Beverly of D-”

He threw her off again, and once again, she ended up back in the basket.

Pennywise sighed. “It was Beverly, right?”

“Yes. And you will restore the heart!” She held the heart of Maturin up for him to see.

He took the heart and threw it. It flew right back at him, hit him in the face, and landed in the basket with Beverly.

“Alright, I’m out.”

Pennywise dove off the bike, but - you guessed it - water rose from a nearby storm drain and sloshed him back onto it.

“Oh, come on!”

“What is your problem?” Beverly asked, picking up the heart. “Are you afraid of it!”

“No! No,” Pennywise shouted, eyes wide. “No. I am not afraid. Stop it. That is not a heart, it is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted out of space and I lost my balloon- Get it away from me!”

“Get _this_ away?” Beverly taunted.

“H- Hey! Hey, hey, I’m a clown, okay? Stop that! I will _eat_ you! You wanna get ate? Eated? Augh! Listen!” He brought the bike to a screeching halt. “That thing doesn’t give you power to create life; it’s a homing beacon of death. If you don’t put it away, bad things are gonna come for it.”

“Come for this? The heart?” Beverly raised her voice to a shout. “You mean _this heart right here?_ ”

“Don’t! You can’t raise your voice like that!”

“ _Come and get it!_ ”

“You are gonna get us killed.”

“No,” Beverly argued smugly. “I am gonna get us to Maturin, so you can put it back. Thank you! You’re welcome!”

A rock whizzed past them and into the bushes.

Beverly regarded it with confusion. Pennywise regarded it with disdain.

“Bowers’ gang,” he grumbled.

“What?”

“Bullying little bastards.” He shot a venomous glance at Beverly. “ _Wonder what they’re here for._ ”


End file.
